


Order of the Phoenix

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Past Relationship(s), The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Shen Qingqiu sin't happy with how things are going in the wizarding world and if the minister does not want to do anything, he will take matters into his own hands.Yue Qingyuan is both  proud of him and scared that history will repeat itself.[...]"Father."Yue Qingyuan smiled as he saw his son in the doorway of his office, "Qingqiu, come in, don't be so formal."The boy - could he still call him a boy? Ahen Qingqiu was so grown up, and ready to build a life with his boyfriend, whether Qingyuan liked it or not,  - obeyed stiffly, and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.“It's a surprise to see you here. I thought you were going to spend the day with your boyfriend."Shen Qingqiu blushed, a lovely color, which reminded him of nother person, long lost. He dismissed those thoughts. This wasn’t the time.
Relationships: Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Original Shěn Qīngqiū/Yuè Qīngyuán
Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Order of the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> \- After graduation, Shen Shen Qingqiu gets a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the Improper Use of Magic Office. She has an apartment in Diagon Alley and is waiting for her boyfriend to graduate to be able to live together.

"Father."

  
Yue Qingyuan smiled as he saw his son in the doorway of his office, "Qingqiu, come in, don't be so formal." 

  
The boy - could he still call him a boy? Ahen Qingqiu was so grown up, and ready to build a life with his boyfriend, whether Qingyuan liked it or not, - obeyed stiffly, and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. 

  
“It's a surprise to see you here. I thought you were going to spend the day with your boyfriend."

Shen Qingqiu blushed, a lovely color, which reminded him of another person, long lost. He dismissed those thoughts. This wasn’t the time.

  
“I'll go to Binghe after Quidditch practice - was the answer - I didn't want to distract him. Last time, he was hit by a fireball because he was looking at me. "

  
" I remember it. You stayed in the infirmary with him all week."

  
“I certainly couldn't leave him alone. Who would have given him the medicines? "

  
Hogwarts had a doctor who was perfectly capable of caring for his patients, but his son had his way of showing that he cared about someone. They were unconventional ways, but who was he to criticize it? Yue Qingyuan had also made a fool of himself for the person he loved. _How to look for the resurrection stone and risk going crazy when he found it._

"You miss him, don't you?"

  
"Binghe's graduation is one year away - his son said confidently - I don't have to wait long." 

  
"It's a fortune, I guess."

  
"It is."

  
"And will he come to live with you?" 

  
“Yes,” Qingqiu said without hesitation, and oh, despite the concern, Yue Qingyuan was proud of his son.

  
"I'm happy for you, even though I guess you didn't come for my approval." 

  
"No, actually I'm here to talk to you about my project."

  
Yue Qingyuan raised an eyebrow, "A project?"

  
“Well, it's complicated, but working at the Ministry, I've heard a lot. Some not very good - he wrinkled his nose - Attacks on Mudbloods and Muggle-borns are increasing, in the same way that Wen Ruohan used. "

  
"An imitator," the headmaster said annoyed.

  
He had to imagine it would happen. Wen Ruohan's charisma had taken hold of many pure blood families, including the Jin and the Malfoys. It was not unlikely that someone would want to continue what that madman had started. A madness. There was no purity of blood, many of those families had half-blood ancestors in their family tree, carefully hidden out of pride.

  
"Maybe, but I'm inclined to believe another thing: Wen Ruohan is still alive."

  
" It's impossible."

  
“Father, no one has ever found his body. As far as we know, he may have been seriously injured, but not killed. "

  
"And now he is about to return?"

  
“No, he's still too weak. But he has followers who obey his every order. The problem is that in the Ministry they have suspicions about who these people are but they are not proof!"

  
Yue Qingyuan understood his son's frustration. He would also feel the same way.

  
Qingqiu continued, “The Ministry is waiting for the situation to degenerate. The Minister denies that Ruohan can return. He's too afraid of having to deal with pureblood families. "

  
"But you can't stand and watch," Qingyuan suggested.

  
Shen Qingqiu nodded, “I want to retire from my ministry job and come to work here, to observe the children of the sacred twenty-eight. They are much less discreet than their parents. And I want to found an order to combat Wen Ruohan's increasing threat and power. But he will do it in secret, without the Ministry intruding and declaring that it is illegal. "

  
"It is an ambitious project."

  
_It is very dangerous, don't do it, this is not your war, you will get killed. I can't lose you too._

  
It was the wrong reasoning: that concerned all of them, whether they wanted to or not. Shen Qingqiu was having the courage to act, which neither Qingyuan nor the minister wanted to do.

  
He sighed, "And what's this secret order going to be called?"  
"Order of the Phoenix."


End file.
